One Last Kiss
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: What happened to Seamus when Ginny realised her love for Harry? Song-Fic. Please R


-1 Ok so as you can tell by now I love song-fics. They are so fun to make and its basically feelings that I have had or other people I know have had put on to paper which is always a little fun. I am working on some bigger stories though but I wont out them up until I have finished. Ok so basically I love this song by Madina Lake and wanted to use it but I didn't know what couple for. I am trying to stay away from Fred and Hermione so I thought of when Ginny left Seamus and we never really saw or knew about Seamus' reaction. Yes I am aware it happened at the school but I like it this way. So for a bit of fun and because it teams so well with this song I thought I would write it about them. I hope you like it please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Yes it is well known that I am not actually J.K Rowling. But oh how it would be great to be her. I also did not write One Last Kiss. But it would have been good if I did both… I would have had a lot of money. daydreams

_She looked at me her eyes were watering  
Then I knew that this was about to end  
Frozen in that moment, time was standing still  
I could feel my heart, Simply fragile_

Seamus knew there was something up. Ginny had been unusually quiet through the day and it was now night and she was the same. They had asked Arthur permission two weeks ago if they could come out to Diagon Ally for the night.

Arthur had said yes on a few conditions. Seamus had to agree he never wanted to get on Arthur's bad side. He looked sideways at Ginny. He had been doing this all night. It was now the spring Holidays and Seamus and Ginny had been dating for nearly one year. 11 months two weeks and three days to be precise. Since the start of the holidays Ginny had been a bit distant and Seamus was starting to get worried. He didn't push it though if he knew anything about Ginny it was that if she wanted to talk she would otherwise butt out.

So far tonight they had mostly walked around the shops in silence. It was getting awkward for Seamus but he kept walking and took in the silence. They were almost at the Weasley house and Ginny turned around looking Seamus in the eyes.

There was something different about her. Seamus study her and then looked into her eyes. They were watering and Seamus got very worried. He grabbed her arms tightly and looked at her softly.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked concern. Ginny shrugged off his hands and stepped back.

"We need to talk" She said plainly and Seamus knew what it was about. HE stood frozen in the spot just outside the gates of The Burrow. HE couldn't move. If he did he was afraid he would crumble to the ground. He knew this was were it ended the best thing that had happened to him. He could feel his heart slowly breaking. His mouth was slightly open and his throat was dry. HE didn't dare swallow if he moved he would crumble and if he made any form of life in himself he would get hit with the truth.

_Goodbye, she said  
There's someone in this world for you  
So good luck, She said  
I went and found somebody new_

Finally Ginny moved. She shuffled her feet on the ground and looked up at Seamus.

"It's over Seamus" She said bluntly. Seamus noticed the tears leave her eyes. She looked almost happy about this. Seamus swallowed and he felt his heart break further. He moistened his mouth and somehow formed the words to speak.

"Why?" He asked. He still couldn't move and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I found someone new. I like him a lot and want to be with him instead." She said and Seamus felt it was too hard to breath. With every intake he thought his lungs would bust out his chest.

"Who?" He heard the words but had no idea how they surfaced without breaking him.

"Harry. Seamus we are suppose to be together." She said with a faint smile at his name. Seamus put his hand on her side hopefully.

"But what about us?" He asked softly and Ginny pushed him off. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Seamus. If you want I understand if you want to go home for the rest of the holidays. You ar e a great guy I am sure you will find someone new. Good luck in life. See you later" She said and started walking away.

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know you're giving me up  
_

Seamus moved closer and took hold of Ginny's arm pulling her back.

"Ginny I don't get it. I did everything for you. Everything! You cant just leave me like this" He was slightly angry but kept his cool. Ginny laughed

"If I don't want this then I can end it" She said softly and turned around. "I still love you just not the way I use to" She finished. Seamus felt a stab in his chest and let go of Ginny. Ginny smiled weakly and started to walk away. Seamus wanted her back for as long as he could keep her.

He wanted to see her smile look into her eyes touch her one more time.

_She walked away and I could hardly breath  
Turn around and fell down to my knees  
I'm shivering as the truth is settling  
I'm sure tomorrow is nothing to do_

"Ginny!" Seamus called and Ginny turned around her soft eyes glaring at Seamus. "I love you and good luck I hope it works" He said Ginny nodded and walked away. Seamus looked down breathing deeply. It hurt more and more with every breath he took.

Seamus looked up to watch her the beautiful figure he fell in love with. He saw the back of her sleek small body. It was getting harder and harder to breath. To face the truth. He tried not breathing it seemed more logical to stop and end the pain he was going through. He tried but it got the better of him. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

He looked at the grass and tried to feel it in his fingers but they were numb. He could slowly feel his whole body go numb. He turned around and sat up clutching his knees slightly. The truth of it all had finally set in and he started shivering on the spot. He wasn't sure how much of it was because he was cold from sitting on the dampened grass.

He breathed deeply and felt it scratched his throat roughly as he did. The shivers got more consistent. He figured that even though he couldn't feel the cold it had finally caught him. He shivered more and staggered to his feet. Slowly he walked up to the brightly lit Burrow. The light felt like fire as he got closer. He didn't want to enter and see them all. All the people that knew what had happened tonight and no doubt some knew before it happened.

But what he couldn't face the fact of the most. Was that tomorrow was a new day and Ginny's had nothing to do with him but Seamus' had everything to do with her.

_So before, you go  
Could you just leave me one more kiss?  
_

He entered the bright house and hated it immediately. It was too bright it didn't reflect the way he was feeling. He wanted dark silence and most of all to be absolutely alone. So he could wallow in self pity. Fred and George were at his side as soon as he had walked in. Almost like they had been waiting the entire time for him to get the courage to walk back to the house.

"We heard" Fred said simply

"You ok mate?" George asked hitting Seamus' back rather hard. Seamus didn't notice he was still numb and slightly cold. He was barely listening but somehow knew what they said and answered.

"Yea I guess" He answered he wasn't sure how much of a lie that really was. Then he saw the beautiful figure laughing as she walked up the stairs to her room with Hermione. He hated how easy this was for her when it was so hard for him. He ran after her he grabbed her hand on the way up the stairs and Ginny turned around and smiled in a sympathetic way. Hermione walked off quickly.

"Yes Seamus?" Ginny asked he could tell she was annoyed he wasn't going to drop this but Seamus couldn't help it.

"Ginny if your going to leave me could you at least give me one more kiss to remember you" He said softly then he heard a heart breaking ear piercing laugh come from Ginny. He looked up shocked and Fred and George were standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the commotion.

"Yea right Seamus. I just dumped you." She patted his shoulder "Please don't be sad or mad. Its better for the both of us" She finished and Seamus could hear Fred trying to hide a laugh.

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know you're giving me up_

"Ginny how is this better for me? I gave you everything. Anything you wanted I gave you. Time, Gifts, Love you had it all." Seamus pleaded. Ginny looked sad for him.

"I know you did. You were a great boyfriend. But I don't have those feelings anymore for you. Its not fair on you if I continue something I don't believe anymore." She finished. The last sentence stabbed a pain through Seamus. He let go of her and nodded his head. Ginny smiled her beautiful smile and walked away.

Seamus turned around and looked at the twins. Harry came over and looked apologetically at Seamus.

"Sorry mate" He said looking down. Then he turned to George. "Did she go to her room she asked me to follow?" George nodded keeping his gaze on Seamus. Seamus nodded and walked downstairs past Harry who was still apologetically looking at him. Seamus ignore him right now he didn't care about Harry.

Ginny had given him up. He knew it would happen soon it was waiting. Ginny was to good for him and he didn't deserve her. Fred and George followed Seamus and sat with him at the kitchen table.

"Want to talk mate?" George asked

"No" Seamus said simply and rest his head against the table. This is the best he had felt since it happened. He was no longer in pain he had blocked that out he was no longer thinking the pain in his head from hitting the table, He felt alone and lost in the now weird kitchen that he felt misplaced in.

_And I, can't lie still  
When there's someone else beside you  
And I, can cry still  
Cause I'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know you're giving me up_

He felt a hand on his back sometime later. He looked up lost at to how long he was lying against the table. It was Fred he looked down at him.

"We are off to bed. See you in the morning." He said and Seamus nodded slowly. He mouthed thank you and they nodded and left. Slowly Seamus stood up and walked up to his room for sleep. He looked around his room and at his bed. It looked unfamiliar and weird. He felt out of place. Ron was snoring on his bed. Harry's bed however was still made and Seamus nodded as the next set of truths settled into his body.

He turned back the covers and got into bed. It was late almost twelve and Seamus wasn't tired. Even if he was he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He lay in bed and thought about Ginny. It was all he could think about. His mind wouldn't move from the subject and no matter what he thought about it always went back to Ginny.

He couldn't believe hw quickly his life had changed. He thought about how much fun they had yesterday and how quickly she had changed her mind about him. But the main reason he couldn't sleep was that he knew where Harry was. He was with Ginny. They were probably doing the things her and Seamus use to do. This sickened Seamus and he tossed and turned then rested so he was facing his wall.

The next truth set in, He was alone now. All alone and no one was going to save him this time. He had to work through this on his own. He was by himself no matter how he looked at it. Sure he had Fred and George for support but there was only so much they could do.

_I remember when you were falling  
And I was their just holding onto you  
And I remember all those  
Scars I wear that you carved in me  
_

His mind wandered again. It wandered to Ginny and how he had given Ginny what she wanted. He hated how easy it was for her to leave him like the last few months had meant nothing. Then he felt himself being crushed. What if the last few months had meant nothing to her? He thought silently. A tear streaked his cheek.

He thought over the months. Ginny had seemed so happy to be with him. She planned half the times they went out and fought for their love when Arthur had disapproved of their love. He hated that night, Ginny had never fought with her family. She had got along with everyone and had had only a few sibling spats.

That night her dad yelled at her lots that night. It was the first time he had seen Ginny fall so hard. She had ran that night out of the house and down to the gate. Seamus followed her down and watched her collapse against the gate. Seamus went down as fast as he could and sat next to her. They spent most of night down there. Seamus hated that night because he hated his beautiful girlfriend looking so sad. Once again he couldn't believe how easy it was for her to forget everything.

The pain was not leaving Seamus he was sore. He felt like Ginny had personally cut him and had left opened wounds. Soon Seamus knew these would become scars. Scars that would always be there for the world to see. He knew they would never leave him never and he would always wish she never got the chance to make them.

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know you're giving me up  
_

Seamus checked the time. It was late almost two and Harry wasn't back. Seamus felt more tears streak his cheek and kept his face to the wall. He couldn't risk Harry walking in and shining the light on his tear streaked face. He tossed and turned a bit but didn't stop facing the wall.

"Everything" He repeated over and over in his head. He wanted to fix this he wanted to give her everything he didn't before.

He knew that if he could he would give her a whole island. No the whole world. He knew he would walk to the end of the earth to get her a flower if he had to. So he couldn't understand how he had let her go how he had stopped her from loving in and how she could have fallen in love with Harry of all people.

She could see how. Arthur loved him it would cause less conflict. Harry had also defeated he who must not be named a number of times so he was tougher. But Seamus refused to believe Harry was any better then he was. There was know way he could treat Ginny the way Seamus had.

Then he sulked. He must have done something right because Ginny had left him. He thought. He tossed again and looked at Harry's bed.

_And I, can't lie still  
When there's someone else beside you  
And I, can cry still  
Cuz I'm all alone this time  
_

He was not back yet. Seamus didn't know what he was suppose to or hoping to see but it was not an empty bed. He had hopped that he had been so caught up in his thoughts that Harry was back. He wasn't the bed was still made and waiting for its occupant to come and sleep in it.

Seamus turned back over and knew until Harry was back and away from Ginny he was not going to sleep. He lay their mindless like a zombie trying desperately to forget the nights events. And hoping it was all a bad dream that he would soon wake up from.

Suddenly he was crying like a small child. He could control it anymore he let the tears run down his cheeks rapidly. He made no sound as they ran he didn't want wake anyone or draw attention to how un manly he was being.

_I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know you're giving me up_

Somehow Seamus had managed to fall asleep. When he woke his pillow was wet. He woke with Ron still snoring on the corner of the room. He slowly got out of bed and got himself ready for the day.

When he woke up he had decided that he didn't care that nothing had gone right with Ginny. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. And if it was Harry she was happy with then that's who she should be with. He got ready and walked slowly downstairs.

He was determined to make it all right and not feel annoyed at Ginny or angry at Harry. When he entered the kitchen they were both there drinking coffee and talking. Seamus walked in and her beauty radiated the room. He underestimated how hard this was going to be for him.

Harry smiled weakly at him and Ginny stood up and smiled at him. Seamus smiled back but it wasn't as happy as he thought it would be.

"Morning guys" He said much braver then he felt. Ginny smiled and walked over to him. Harry slowly and shyly stood up and walked out of the room. They were left alone in the kitchen.

"How are you?" Ginny asked. Seamus walked past her and got a coffee.

"Good and you?" He said but once again wasn't sure if it was a lie or not.

"Good" She said. Then it was silent. It was awkward in the room then Seamus turned around and looked directly at Ginny.

"We can still be friends yea?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Then I hope you are very happy with Harry" He said and sat down. A few minutes later Harry walked in and Seamus looked up and smiled. "Not that I don't think you will. But take care of Ginny she kind of means a lot to me" He said with a grin on his face that for the first time since last night was real. Harry nodded and Seamus took his coffee and left to his room.


End file.
